


Some kind of Sign

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Gabriel is a famous rockstar and Sam his bodyguard. They're friends. Closer than friends, but until today it's something they've never talked about.





	Some kind of Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Rockstar AU

 

 

Gabriel swallows a little as he opens the door and flops down on the comfy bed of his hotel room. It's spacious. More like an apartment  but it's not like as if he had the time to appreciate it in the last few weeks. He had been too busy to give concerts, go to meet-and-greets and have at least one photo shooting for a fancy magazine. At least, it's over now. It had been the last big thing on their list and now he's looking at a sweet, sweet break.

"Time to spend all the money, I've earned," Gabriel mumbles to himself.

He's about to fall asleep right then and there, when he hears the door creak. He knows there're just two people able to enter his rooms, but it's instinct to check. In his kind of state, high on adrenaline, tired and exhausted, he's far more vulnerable than he would like.

"Hey Sam," Gabriel waves, but his voice lacks the usual boundless energy.

"I've brought food." The other man nods and puts the fast food on the table. It's not often that Gabriel indulges and he often makes use of the fancy kitchens the hotel services provide, but after a night like this he just wants to eat Thai out of a box from a fake Chinese guy from around the corner.

"Awesome. I'll eat it as soon as I can move again," Gabriel groans.

"You should get out of these clothes and take a shower," Sam suggests as he pulls up a chair. "You smell."

Oh yeah he did. Gabriel is distinctly aware of that. Thousands of people screaming his name, sweating, yelling and craving to touch him. Ugh. The tech guys always did their best to disperse the scents that inevitable cooked up at such concerts, but if you wanted to be famous Rockstar you either learned to deal with this or you gave up on giving live-concerts. Gabriel is proud of filling stadiums, given his fans the opportunity to hear him live. He's a great showman, it's one of his best assets.

But in the last years it had lead to Gabriel drowning himself in scent blockers every morning. The expensive kind, because no one is supposed to know yet that he's an Omega.

"Come on, get up or I'll throw you into the shower myself," Sam orders and Gabriel's entire body tingles.

Sam doesn't even have to use his Alpha voice that often, but the soft command is enough for Gabriel to obey.

"You can check if I've drowned myself on accident, if I'm not back in an hour," Gabriel jokes as he fights himself upright and shrugs off his leather jacket.

"Okay." Sam smirks, used to Gabriel getting naked in front of him.

Gabriel smiles back and leaves the door open as he swaggers into the bathroom. He will deny it, but having Sam around helps. A lot. They aren't a mated pair that would cause too much attention, especially since Gabriel's status is still unknown and a favourite topic among his fans. Yet the truth is that they've been partners for years. Officially Sam is bodyguard or something, Gabriel never looked into the contract.

In the beginning he raged against the stipulation Father and Michael put on him, having an Alpha around all the times, but after a few close calls with an eager fan Gabriel is glad for it. Sam is trained, military trained and has served with Lucifer in some pretty shady ops. Yet that recommendation was what drove Gabriel to accept Sam into his life, all these years ago.

With a sigh Gabriel steps under the shower and groans when the hot water washes over him.

What drives him mad is the question what keeps Sam at his side. Not the money. Rumors are that he earned enough overseas thanks to his job and the few drug lords he killed. Not the lifestyle either, because Sam had been hired under the condition to keep Gabriel away from drinks and drugs. Occasionally they share a beer, but only when they're up at the family estate or at his home.

I wish I knew what to do with you, Gabriel thinks and his hands wander south. One wraps around his cock and he's not surprised to find it rock hard. Probably has been ever since he entered the hotel room. I know the drinks you prefer, I know your political views. You've helped me out of tight spots, get along with my family and even saved my life once.

Well, more than once if he counts the all the times where one of Sam's growls is enough to keep overeager fans away. The young Alphas Gabriel finds almost harmless, though they could do the most damage to him if they ever got close enough. No, Gabriel recoils from the other Omegas fanning over him. He has smelled their slickness at meet-and-greets, saw the signs of pre-heats and their fantasies in their eyes.

It's normal to keep your secondary gender a secret and aside from Sam, no one in his crew knew about his status as Omega.

They all think you're an Alpha anyway. All that smart-ass and cocky behavior, they would never even guess how eager you're to spread your legs, Gabriel thinks and moans as he starts stroking his cock. By now it's too late to pick up someone for the night unless he randomly picks a fan camping in front of their hotel, but that's never been a habit of his.

How, when he has Sam right there?

When he wants Sam so much that Gabriel presses his body against the cool tiles and muffles his moan by biting into his hand. The orgasm washes through him, but in the end it's unsatisfying. He still wants more and he's pretty sure Sam reads him like an open book, when he pokes his head through the door.

"Dinner is getting cold, Gabriel. Hurry up."

Sam is gone as quickly as he came, yet it's impossible for him to have missed the state Gabriel is in. Panting with one hand still wrapped around his softening cock while the water slowly washes the evidence away.

Perhaps he should overplay it with a smug grin, should wiggle his eyebrows and make a comment on how Sam could benefit from a hand-on approach as well, yet Gabriel doesn't have the energy for it as he grabs his own box of cheap Thai food, dressed only in boxers and a Tshirt  It's not like as if Sam hasn't seem in far more exposed states of the years, because after a little indecent in Iowa the Alpha has taken to sleeping in Gabriel's room. Always.

Either on his own side on the huge double beds, on a sofa or even on the floor in a sleeping back, always depending where they ended up.

Gabriel has given up on arguing with Sam, it's better than his bodyguard camping in the hallway at least.

If the lack of privacy should be a reason for concern, neither of them has ever mentioned it.

"Looking forward to going home?" Sam finally ass, mouth full as they dig through their food.

"Yeah, absolutely," Gabriel breathes. But only because you agreed to spend the next few weeks with us at the penthouse. "I'm dying to do nothing but play video games all day and catch up on the movies I've missed. I can't even remember which Marvel film I saw last."

"I've seen a few on my phone," Sam admits, because yeah ... one part of his job involves a lot of sitting around and waiting for Gabriel to finish whatever meeting or session he's in.

"Well, I also want to sleep for like ... a month before I can even think about doing anything. I think, I've been running on five hours of sleep at max in the last few weeks."

"Four," Sam growls and breaks his fortune cookie.

"You noticed?" Gabriel wants to know. Sam is an insomniac himself, if something bothers him, but he can also sleep like the dead if they're in a secure location.

More softly than before Sam answers, "Of course I did. I notice everything you do, Gabriel."

It's your fucking job, Gabriel nearly sobs. It's your fucking job to notice such things.

"No Gabriel, I'm doing this for you."

Horror creeps down Gabriel's spine. Did he just say this out loud? As he gazes into Sam's eyes, into his serious expression that's so fucking different than the overgrown puppy he likes to joke around with, he fears that the answer is Yes.

Yes, he did say it out loud.

Just as Gabriel is jumping upright, ready to flee the room, ready to get away from Sam, because hell it's impossible to hide his fucking feelings for much longer, he's grabbed by the wrist. Sam holds on, uses his training and his strength, his fucking height to stop Gabriel from leaving and a shiver runs down his spine. Not for the first time Gabriel wonders what it must be like to have sex with Sam. He tried to settle for being friends. It'd be so much easier if he could banish his thoughts and his wet dreams from his mind, but it never works. Not for long.

"Don't. Don't do this, Gabriel," Sam growls. Pleads. "Don't run away again. I'm so fucking tired of seeing you run away to be with other people. Who're nothing but damned distractions, if that much."

Sam bends down, rubs his nose against Gabriel's neck and inhales his natural scent. It's a rare opportunity and he takes advantage of it, especially since the Rockstar is frozen on the spot.

"Sam...," Gabriel's voice trembles. "Am I reading this wrong?"

He's engulfed in warmth, held up by Sam's strength is so ready to rub himself against his thigh, he thinks this must be a dream. Surely this is just one of his many fantasies. The ones, where he just leans over one day to kiss Sam. Where he's brave enough to confess his feelings.

One of Sam's hands comes up to cradle his face. A rough thumb strokes his cheeks before it brushes over his mouth.

Gabriel can't help himself, but to open his mouth and suck the tip inside. He needed to know if this was real. He had nearly done everything else with Sam. They supported each other, when they had trouble with their families. They screamed and argued, especially when it comes to Gabriel's safety. They joked, laughed and spend a lot of fucking time with each other. Yet they never talked about the line they crossed already.

With his other bodyguards Gabriel insisted on a little privacy, especially when he jerked off. With Sam around he did it under the covers. Not as quietly as he should, perhaps. He once fingered himself, put a toy inside his ass and walked around with it the entire morning, butt naked as Sam sat in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. Gabriel always hoped Sam would just snap one day. Bend him over the next counter and pound into him, hard. Like a proper Alpha should with a needy Omega.

Especially with an Omega, who presented himself half-naked in public, depending on how hot the summers got during their concerts.

"I've wanted you for so long," Sam whispers and keeps staring at Gabriel's lips.

He slowly pulls his thumb away and for the first time Gabriel believes he can see a crack in the Alpha's self-control. It's pretty famous. It's one of the reasons why Sam was hired in the first place. Years ago Gabriel watched Sam remain cool and friendly with a bitch Raphael, who was dead set on getting a rise out of the foreign Alpha in their house. But Sam bore it quietly, while Lucifer just smirked and kicked Gabriel under the table, able to read the astonished gaze quite well.

"Sam, don't tease me. I can bear it if you're having second thoughts tomorrow," Gabriel says, clutching Sam's shirt tightly. He can feel the firm muscles beneath it, just like the firearm Sam keeps under his suit.

"I won't," Sam answers and pulls Gabriel closer. Fingers dig into his ass, make sure that Gabriel is unable to escape and for once his immediate reaction isn't fear. "I won't be able to let you go, if I kiss you now. I've always wanted to. I've wanted you for long."

The taller man pulls Gabriel up until he's standing on his toes. It's a little uncomfortable, but oh so worth it the moment warm lips brush against his mouth.

"Why did you never say anything?" Gabriel keens, because the kiss is soft, sweet and yet not nearly enough. "Why wait all these years and torture the both of us?"

Sam captures his lips again, drawing him onto a hot, perfect kiss. Gabriel's last thought is something around a yes, finally before he gives into the demanding tongue. It slides past his lips, runs over his teeth and teeth nip at his lips until Gabriel is melting, clinging to Sam or else he wouldn't be able to keep himself upright.

Later Gabriel keens as Sam sucks marks into his neck, on places which makes hiding them nearly impossible, yet he doesn't think of stopping him. What does he care about the crew or his band mates  Hell, half of them have probably places bets on him and Sam. He wouldn't put it past Anna. Or Balthazar.

Somehow they land on the bed. Gabriel falls backwards, hitting the soft sheets and parts his legs automatically as Sam towers above him, hair ruffled, lips bitten red and shirtless already.

"Tell me you want me," Sam demands to know as he crawls onto the bed, shoving Gabriel towards the headboard.

His grip is strong, the muscles on his arms and on his stomach ripple as he manhandles Gabriel by his neck.

"I want you," Gabriel breathes, heaving and panting already. "God, I think I've never been so turned on in my life."

Sam's eyes flash with the desire and is doesn't take him much to rip Gabriel's pants off. Whatever held Sam back until today, he's obviously decided to throw it out of the window. Well, it's not as if they can't effort it. Gabriel is successful. Has just finished his third international tour and he fills stadiums. He's scandal free, doesn't take drugs and ranks pretty high when it comes to sold albums. He's landed international hits. Songs that turn up in every club, at every party. Songs where everyone can knows the lyrics, no matter if they speak the language or not.

Rough hands touch his body, touch his belly before they wander up to pinch his nipples. Gabriel cries out, less because of the pain and more because he always wanted to be manhandled by Sam. Always longed to fuck his hips up, grind into Sam's thigh as the Alpha keeps and keeps playing with his nipples. Rolls them between his fingers, sucks at them and soothes the hard nubs with his tongue until Gabriel is crying.

"Fuck me. Fuck, Sam, fuck me." Gabriel moans and pulls at Sam's hair. Hates and loves it that he isn't strong enough to force Sam into doing what he wants.

If he just knew what that entailed.

A hand wraps itself around his cock, stroking it and playing with the head until he has almost forgotten his own name, Gabriel hopes this lasts more than just one night. He wants to go down on his knees and take Sam's cock into his mouth. From what he has seen and felt it's huge, proportional to his height and typical for an Alpha.

But Gabriel also wants to spread his legs as wide as he can, offer his hole to Sam and suffer under his tongue. He wants a hand on his neck, holding him down as he's taken hard. He wants to come over and over again. He wants to be denied his release and obey Sam's commands, like he always does when the Alpha uses authority to make sure that the unruly band of superstars behaves.

"I will," Sam growls into his ear and folds Gabriel almost in half, pressing the Omega's knees against his chest. "God, I'm going to fuck you. I can't believe that you're that wet already. I think we don't even need to use lube."

"Do it. Do it," Gabriel begs as he finally feels the hard dick nudging against his entrance. "I can't wait any longer, please."

It's evidence of Gabriel's desperation that Sam doesn't even have to prep him. The Alpha only checks if he's lose enough by using three fingers at once, grumbling under his breath and sounding satisfied when he draws them away wet. Before Gabriel can beg and plead for more, he aligns his cock and thrusts into the waiting body.

Gabriel manages to cry out, despite all his breath being taken away, because hell Sam feels big. He buries his face in Sam's neck as he gets used the filling of being filled out like this. His ass is resting against the Alpha's crotch, heavy balls ready to slap against his skin as soon as Sam starts moving.

"Oh," Gabriel whines as Sam thrusts minutely and brushes over his prostate. "Oh, please. Do that again."

His thighs quiver as Sam obeys, planting his hands on the bed, holding Gabriel down by yanking at his hair whenever the Omega tries to wriggle away. In the end Sam picks up a even pace, moves not as fast as he probably could, but his thrusts are still hard. Still rock Gabriel back and forth until his toes curl.

He rocks back emphatically, trying to force Sam deeper.

When his movements start to become frantic, the Alpha above him nuzzles his neck. Nipping at the skin, teasing instead of biting down as Gabriel wants him to.

"It's going to happen. I'm going to knot you, Gabriel," Sam whispers. "I'm never letting you go, I promise. Your tour is over, the recent album was a success. There's no room for arguments. I'll stay."

Sam whispers the words into his ears, over and over again. They echo in Gabriel's mind as the knot forms and they lay on the bed, panting and tied to each other. Tomorrow they'll have to talk about the future, about Sam's contract and probably to the PR Team as well. Maybe they'll have to keep it a secret. Maybe they'll turn into a confession on live TV. Into good PR, something is fans are gonna lap up like cream.

But for now Gabriel is content in Sam's arms.

He hums, sated and content as Sam moves them around, feels his Alpha's come slosh around inside him and hopes they'll have time for a round two tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've signed up for the ABO Bingo on Tumblr on a while back and most of the fics are done. So expect a lot of ABO Stories in the future. This one is fairly moderate. There's heavier stuff coming in the future.


End file.
